


the one that got away

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Andrew e Neil se amaram por 3 anos, até que Neil vai embora. Andrew passa 10 anos tentando o encontrá-lo. Durante 10 anos tudo o que ele tem é uma tatuagem de raposa e a noção de que Neil Josten é uma invenção. Que ele não existe. Mas isso não muda o fato de que Andrew o ama.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> A fic foi baseada na música The one that got away - Katty Perry.  
> Pode ter gatilho pra abandono e morte. 
> 
> Tomara que gostem.

Quem poderia imaginar que seria dessa forma que eu teria notícias suas?  
Chega a ser irônico, você não acha? Faz mais de 10 anos, Neil, e até hoje eu não era capaz de entender o motivo que fez você me abandonar. Eu acreditava que você estava feliz, me amando da mesma forma que eu amava você.  
Mas, pelo visto, eu estava errado. Você não estava feliz.  
Tivemos cerca de apenas 3 anos e o Andrew de 20 anos acreditava que nada no mundo chegaria aos pés do que era ter você. E eu estava certo.  
Eu tenho tudo. Tenho carreira, fama e dinheiro. Tenho pessoas na minha vida que me dizem o tempo todo que sou bom naquilo que faço. Mas nada disso compensa, pois o que eu mais queria era você. O que eu mais quis sempre foi você.  
Você sempre dizia que éramos apenas dois adolescentes, que tínhamos muito o que viver antes de podermos nos entregar ao amor… Eu realmente esperava que isso não fosse sério.  
Tínhamos 18. A escola tinha acabado e eu estava em uma cidade nova. Eu estava prestes a entrar na universidade e havia aquela sensação de que o mundo estava aos meus pés. Eu podia fazer tudo. Eu era capaz de tudo.  
Então chegou você, com esse seu olhar penetrante. Até hoje não encontrei nenhum tom de azul que fosse levemente parecido com os seus olhos. Assim como não consegui encontrar o tom exato dos seus cabelos. E nem descrever o timbre da sua voz.  
Quando você chegou, dominou meu coração e me fez surtar. Eu literalmente surtava todas as vezes que veria você. Como era possível sentir aquilo consumindo meu corpo e não ser capaz de controlar? Sendo sincero, eu não queria controlar. Eu estava em combustão e torcia para que isso nunca terminasse. Você era o combustível necessário para fazer durar para sempre.  
Ainda me lembro de como aquele primeiro verão foi absurdamente quente. Passávamos a maior parte das noites deitados no terraço do prédio em que eu morava, olhando as estrelas e torcendo para que chovesse, pois seria realmente divertido transar sentindo as gotas de chuva em nossos corpos.  
Neil, você nunca me deixou saber sobre você. Nunca falou sobre a família, amigos. Era como se não existisse nada na sua vida além de mim. Eu poderia ter suspeitado, mas respeitei. Você tinha traumas, e eu não queria que nada fizesse você sofrer. Se soubesse...  
Você tem noção de como você era perfeitamente perfeito? Não, eu sei o quanto isso soa redundante, mas eu não me importo. Você nunca teve consciência de como eu o via e isso foi algo que eu sempre me culpei. Eu precisava ter feito você ver o quanto o mundo deveria amá-lo. Você merecia amor, mesmo que nunca tenha aceitado isso.  
Eu nunca fui capaz de dizer as três malditas palavras. Me convenci de que você sabia, e que falar não era necessário. Ações significam mais, não é? Mas agora me pergunto se eu tivesse dito o que sentia, se você não teria me contado a verdade e ficado comigo - deixado que eu o protegesse. Droga, Neil, eu devia ter protegido você. É isso que fazemos com aqueles que amamos.  
No seu aniversário de 18 anos, fomos até aquele estúdio de tatuagem e fizemos uma pata de raposa em nossos punhos. Você escolheu esse maldito desenho, e eu soube que a retirou logo depois de me abandonar. Na época, você disse que precisava de algo permanente, que sempre o faria lembrar de como foi viver tão intensamente a ponto de entender que realmente existia algo perfeito no mundo.  
Nós éramos perfeitos.  
Andrew e Neil.  
Eu ainda tenho a minha. Nunca seria capaz de apagar a melhor parte da minha vida. Nunca fui nem capaz de seguir em frente, imagina de apagar a lembrança daqueles que foram os anos em que me senti mais vivo. Em que me senti completo.  
Quantas noites passamos nos beijando no banco de trás do meu carro, tomando sorvete, fumando. Quantas noites passamos fazendo planos. Você lembra disto?  
Lembra como acreditávamos que esses planos realmente iriam ser possíveis? Ou talvez apenas eu acreditasse neles.  
Neil, eu realmente achava que teríamos uma vida inteira juntos, e que todos esses planos seriam possíveis. Eu não achava que pudesse existir uma versão do futuro em que Andrew e Neil não estivessem juntos.  
Você estava ansioso nos dias antes de me deixar, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Nosso apartamento era o lugar mais precioso do mundo. Eu estava ocupado o tempo inteiro com a faculdade e você nunca me contava o que fazia o dia inteiro fora de casa, mas tudo bem, pois quando estávamos em nosso apartamento, não existia mundo. Era só nós dois. Eu confiava que se houvesse perigo, você iria me falar. Mas você não falou. Por que não falou?  
Será que se tivesse falado, não estaríamos agora aqui?  
Será que estaríamos em nosso apartamento, deitados juntos? Vendo um filme, ou rindo até tarde da noite enquanto contamos sobre nossos dias? Será que diríamos o quanto nos amamos? Será que teríamos filhos? Estaríamos casados?  
Por que minha mente não é capaz de pensar nas possibilidades?  
Eu sinto falta daquele maldito apartamento minúsculo onde dividimos uma cama.  
Eu ainda sou dono daquele espaço deplorável. Continuei lá por alguns anos, torcendo para que algum dia você voltasse para casa, para mim. Então não aguentei mais e saí de lá, mas o mantenho. Ainda esperando pelo seu retorno.  
Esperando sempre pelo seu retorno. Eu o desejava tanto.  
Me formei, me tornei promotor público. Usei toda a influência que consegui para tentar encontrar você, e a surpresa maior foi quando descobri que Neil Josten não existia. Você era uma invenção.  
Eu não o odiei. Neil Josten foi a mentira mais maravilhosa já existente, pois eu a amei e ela me amou.  
Mas aqui estou eu. Estou encarando a verdade.  
Na sala ao meu lado está Nathaniel Wesninski. Não conheço essa pessoa, mas sinto dor pelo que aconteceu a ela.  
Em todos os planos que eu fiz, sempre sonhei em encontrar você e dizer que minha vida foi planejada para ter você de volta. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse perder você.  
Perder você - essa ideia me faz querer rir. Como posso perder algo que nunca foi realmente meu? Como posso perder uma mentira?  
Eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas você deu um jeito de eu o encontrar. Isso faz eu pensar que você me amava o mesmo tanto que eu o amo. Amei. E com certeza vou amar para sempre.  
Porque não importa que você não esteja mais aqui.  
Não importa que Neil Josten tenha sido uma mentira que durou apenas 3 anos. Essa, para mim, sempre vai ser a maior verdade sobre você. E obrigado por voltar para mim. Tatuar o meu nome em seu braço é o suficiente por todas as palavras nunca ditas entre nós.  
Eu te amo, Neil. Eu sinto muito que tenha acabado para você.  
Eu vou amar você para sempre. Pelo tempo em que o meu coração bater, ele será seu.

**Author's Note:**

> Não me batam, por favor. Eu chorei escrevendo.


End file.
